A Study In Diapers
by planetorlando
Summary: Por razões puramente científicas, Sherlock Holmes traz um bebê para casa.


_**N/a:** Oi, gente! Acharam que eu um dia eu ia sair dessa vida de crack!fics, huh? NEVER!_

_Como podem perceber, essa fic não faz o menor sentido e os personagens podem ter ficado meio oc's. (Eu nunca sei informar, dado que meu headcanon domina minha imaginação). Mas eu simplesmente precisava escrever algo feliz e fluffy pra superar minha depressão pós-reichenbach! Então, essa idéia me veio fácil (não me pergunte como! Minha mente de fangirl é muito problemática) e eu ri demais enquanto escrevia isso porque, fala sério, isso é muito crack! IAHSIUAHSIU Anyway, ahn, espero que gostem também! Como eu já disse, não está lá essas coisas, mas essa fic foi feita, principalmente, com o intuito de colocar um sorrisozinho no rosto dos Sherlockians deprês por aí, então, espero que tenha conseguido *_* hehe_

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Study in Diapers<em>**

**_ㅤㅤ_**

**_ㅤㅤ_**

ㅤㅤPUBLICAR. Ele pressionou o botão por fim, e... pronto! A última aventura do mais famoso ―e único― detetive consultor do mundo estava online, pronta para receber as centenas de comentários que sempre recebiam.

ㅤㅤJohn releu sua postagem pelo que lhe pareceu ser a décima vez. Nenhum erro de digitação, ufa! Havia passado boa parte da noite digitando o artigo e estava concentrado demais para pensar em qualquer coisa. Agora que acabara, porém ― deveriam ser muito mais que uma hora da manhã àquela altura ―, ele estava evitando checar o relógio em seu pulso justamente para não se preocupar. Afinal de contas, _aonde diabos Sherlock Holmes estava?_

ㅤㅤJohn queria não se importar. Ele _realmente_ queria. Mas fazia algum tempo o próprio vinha reparando que começava a cultivar um hábito, no mínimo, estranho: John só conseguia dormir quando tivesse a certeza que Sherlock também estava; no quarto ao lado, seguro e, principalmente, _calado_.

ㅤㅤA Sra. Hudson até tentara ajudar ― _tão adorável!_ Preparou-lhe chá, biscoitos, e pacientemente esperou até que John pegasse no sono. O que não aconteceu.

ㅤㅤ― John, querido, não se preocupe. Ele vai ficar bem ― dissera ela enquanto deixava o apartamento com um aceno.

ㅤㅤEm resposta, John apenas estreitou os lábios em um sorriso cético. Bem, é claro que ele vai ficar bem, não é mesmo? Afinal, o que de pior poderia lhe acontecer? Quase tomar uma pílula letal porque foi desafiado? Ser nocauteado por uma ―palavras de John― _doida de chicote?_ Ou ser drogado e ficar paranoico por acreditar que um cão maligno o persegue? Oh, espere...

ㅤㅤ"Não, não, não!", John sacudiu a cabeça e os pensamentos negativos. "Ele está bem. Perfeitamente bem. E vai entrar por aquela porta à qualquer instante e..."

ㅤㅤ― John? ― a voz profunda já tão conhecida soou distante vinda do andar de baixo. John Watson suspirou aliviado.

ㅤㅤ"Eu não disse?"

ㅤㅤ― JOHN? ― Sherlock tornou a gritar enquanto, a julgar pelo barulho dos passos, subia as escadas apressadamente. John pulou de sua cadeira e correu em direção à porta. Chegou lá no exato instante em que Sherlock a abriu com um tapa, ofegante pela corrida... e com um bebê nos braços?

ㅤㅤ― Sher... ― John começou, mas estava tão estarrecido com a cena que as palavras lhe sumiram e ele somente levou as mãos à boca enquanto se aproximava do amigo, se preparando psicologicamente para a resposta que Sherlock lhe daria sobre o porquê de ter levado um bebê alheio até o seu apartamento àquela hora da manhã. (Se bem que se aquela fosse qualquer outra hora de qualquer outro dia, ainda assim John reclamaria.).

ㅤㅤ― John, segure o bebê ― foi o que Sherlock disse.

ㅤㅤJohn apenas piscou repetidas vezes como se houvessem milhares de ciscos em seus olhos. Sherlock tentou entregar-lhe o bebê, mas John se esquivou ― _"Eu não vou segurar o bebê, Sherlock!"_ ― e exigiu respostas. Sabia que se pegasse a criança nas mãos o outro daria qualquer desculpa sobre ele _ter outro caso mais importante_ e sobraria pra ele limpar fraldas sujas de cocô ou o que quer que seja que bebês excretam!

ㅤㅤSherlock bufou impaciente. John esperou, com toda a pouca paciência de Watson que lhe restava.

ㅤㅤO bebê parecia estar prestes a dormir, ou prestes a acordar ― John não sabia ao certo ―, mas seus olhos piscavam sonolentamente e vira e mexe soltava um bocejozinho, o que assustava John, pois toda vez que a criança abria a boca esperava sair um grito dali. O que seria uma reação completamente justificável, pensou, considerando que o bebê tivesse consciência sobre em que colo estava.

ㅤㅤ― O bebê foi sequestrado ― Sherlock anunciou. ― É filho primogênito de uma família rica e importante e que ofereceu milhares como recompensa por sua volta...

ㅤㅤ― Você sequestrou uma criança por dinheiro? ― John interrompeu-o como por instinto.

ㅤㅤ― Calado, John! Você acha mesmo que eu faria uma coisa dessas? Sério?

ㅤㅤJohn pensou por uns segundos.

ㅤㅤ― Desculpe ― murmurou. Mas ainda se manteve carrancudo para expressar sua irritação.

ㅤㅤ― Como eu ia dizendo, a criança foi sequestrada, não por mim, é claro; se eu quisesse dinheiro fácil por meios criminosos roubaria um banco ou algo mais complexo que exigisse mais genialidade. ― John não pode deixar de rir. ― O sequestrador em questão é um completo idiota com a capacidade mínima de se fazer passar por chofer da babá e enganá-la, amordaçando-a e escondendo-a em uma lata de lixo qualquer e levando o bebê para o seu "esconderijo secreto" que não demorei mais do que duas horas para achar.

ㅤㅤJohn normalmente ficaria boquiaberto e perguntaria a Sherlock todos os detalhes de como conseguiu achar o criminoso, então assim poderia escrever o episódio em seu famoso blog. Mas aquela não era uma situação normal. E John sabia que Sherlock poderia ficar tagarelando por minutos sobre o quão fácil fora desvendar o caso, e naquela hora havia coisas muito mais importantes para se resolver. Principalmente aquela coisa que usava fraldas.

ㅤㅤ― Então, se achou o bebê, por que não o entregou aos pais? Eles ao menos sabem que ele está seguro com você? ― perguntou John.

ㅤㅤ― Eles nem ao menos sabem que estou no caso! ― disse Sherlock.

ㅤㅤJohn respirou fundo e ergueu as duas mãos unidas até a altura da boca, como se rezasse. ― Sherlock... ― começou ele ― porque o bebê está com você?

ㅤㅤ― Um experimento.

ㅤㅤ― Um _experimento_?

ㅤㅤ― Sim. Queria saber como um sequestrador reagiria se sua vítima sequestrada fosse sequestrada dele próprio ― por alguma razão desconhecida ao universo de John Watson, Sherlock soltou um risinho. Vai entender!

ㅤㅤ― _UM EXPERIMENTO_?

ㅤㅤ― John, pare de ser dramático, e segure o bebê!

ㅤㅤ― Eu não... eu não vou segurar o bebê! O bebê não é meu! E também não é seu! Ele tem pais, Sherlock! Pais que provavelmente estão desesperados achando que seu filho está em perigo enquanto ele está "perfeitamente seguro" nas mãos de um maluco que tem a sorte de ter uma pessoa sensata como melhor amigo. ― John explodiu enquanto pegava um telefone e o entregava forçadamente à Sherlock.

ㅤㅤ― O que foi?

ㅤㅤ― Ligue pra eles! Ligue para os pais dele e diga que está bem e que podem vir busca-lo!

ㅤㅤ― John...

ㅤㅤ― LIGUE AGORA! ― John berrou, e o bebê finalmente decidiu escolher um lado entre o sono e o despertar. Assustado com o grito, arregalou os olhos azuis avidamente e, abrindo sua boquinha desdentada, soltou um grito tão alto que mesmo John, sendo um doutor, achou impossível tal potência ter saído de um corpinho tão diminuto.

ㅤㅤ― Viu só? Você o assustou! ― sussurrou Sherlock, com medo de espantar o bebê novamente. Começava a balançar a criança de uma forma estranha e desajeitada, numa estúpida tentativa de fazê-lo voltar a dormir, mas o bebê parecia estar determinado a treinar para ser um futuro cantor de _screamo_.

ㅤㅤ― Eu não o teria assustado se ele não estivesse aqui, só para começar! ― John sibilou com toda a raiva contida em sua voz rouca.

ㅤㅤ― Amanhã vou devolvê-lo. Eu prometo! ― Sherlock disse em resposta, agora já com o tom de voz normal, visto que falar em sussurros não adiantara em nada.

ㅤㅤ― Promete?

ㅤㅤ― Sim, prometo. Agora, John, por favor, segure o bebê!

ㅤㅤ― Mas porque diabos eu tenho que cuidar do bebê? Você que trouxe ele pra cá, você que cuide dele!

ㅤㅤ― Mas eu não sou tão... ― por alguma razão, Sherlock hesitou.

ㅤㅤ― Mas você não é tão _o quê_? ― John incitou.

ㅤㅤSherlock hesitou por uns segundos, tentando pensar acima do barulho infernal do choro da criança as palavras certas para se expressar.

ㅤㅤ― Mas eu não sou tão... _jeitoso_ com crianças como você ― disse ele, franzindo o cenho como se repensasse nas palavras que havia acabado de dizer.

ㅤㅤJohn achou graça, mas prendeu o riso.

ㅤㅤ― Você nunca me viu com criança alguma, Sherlock! Como sabe que sou jeitoso?

ㅤㅤ― Sei lá, você tem uma porção de namoradas. É mais experiente nessas "coisas de abraço" e, ahn, tomar conta.

ㅤㅤJohn não aguentou e riu. Estava nos seus planos continuar emburrado pelo resto da semana para demonstrar o quão irritado estava, mas ele simplesmente não pode evitar.

ㅤㅤ― Isso não faz nenhum sentido! ― riu ele, e finalmente cedeu aos pedidos de Sherlock e tomou a criança no colo. Por alguma razão desconhecida, no exato momento em que John o pegou nos braços, o bebê se calou.

ㅤㅤ― Viu só? ― Sherlock gesticulou para o bebê enquanto dava pulinhos de alongamento. ― Ele te adora!

ㅤㅤJohn franziu o cenho e se virou para encarar a criança. Ele o estava encarando de volta! Aqueles olhinhos azuis, aquelas bochechas tão fofas e aquelas mãozinhas esticadas como que se dissessem "me segure!"... John Watson nem percebeu, mas se derreteu todo.

ㅤㅤ― Você já pensou em ser pai, John?

ㅤㅤA pergunta atingiu John como tal soco de surpresa que ele precisou de alguns segundos para processá-la. O bebê ainda segurava seu dedo indicador entre suas duas mãozinhas, e parecia bastante entretido analisando a unha malfeita de John.

ㅤㅤ― Ahn, já, algumas vezes, _acho_ ― respondeu ele. ― Por quê?

ㅤㅤSherlock nada disse por uns instantes enquanto ainda alongava as costas. ― Por nada ― respondeu por fim, e antes que John se desse conta, já ia se esgueirando sala afora para se livrar do trabalho de cuidar do bebê.

ㅤㅤ― Ei, ei, ei! Pode ir voltando já, Sherlock! ― exclamou John, e seu tom pode ter sido um pouco mais alto que o normal, pois o bebê recomeçou a chorar. ― Oh, que maravilha!

ㅤㅤOs dois se encontraram na cozinha. Sherlock abria o armário e tirava um pacote de batatas fritas de lá.

ㅤㅤ― O que será que ele quer? ― perguntou ele.

ㅤㅤ― E eu vou lá saber? Você é o mestre da dedução por aqui. Deduza!

ㅤㅤ― Certo.

ㅤㅤA expressão de John ficou nula por um momento enquanto observou Sherlock deixar as batatas de lado e se aproximar do bebê com sua expressão concentrada de eu-sei-o-que-você-fez-noite-passada.

ㅤㅤEsperou pelo que pareceu ser um minuto inteiro. Então Sherlock deu seu veredicto:

ㅤㅤ― Eu não sei.

ㅤㅤ― Não sabe o quê?

ㅤㅤ― O que o bebê quer.

ㅤㅤJohn riu.

ㅤㅤ― E como você esperava saber disso apenas olhando pra ele, _gênio_?

ㅤㅤSherlock não respondeu. Parecia irritado em seu silêncio; mais por causa de seu fracasso na dedução do que com John, pensou o doutor.

ㅤㅤ― Ele pode estar com fome ― John disse por fim, esperando quebrar o silêncio constrangedor.

ㅤㅤ― Aqui não tem comida pra bebês. Tem?

ㅤㅤ― Claro que não. Porque eu compraria comida pra bebês?

ㅤㅤ― Já ouvi casos de pessoas que comem ração de gato.

ㅤㅤ― Eu _não_ como comida de bebê, Sherlock.

ㅤㅤ― Certo. O que faremos então?

ㅤㅤ― Me diga você, que arranjou esse problema!

ㅤㅤ― Vou ver se a Sra. Hudson tem algo útil em seu apartamento.

ㅤㅤE então Sherlock sumiu porta afora, deixando John com seus pensamentos. O bebê ainda chorava, mas pelo menos parara de berrar como fazia há alguns segundos atrás. John começou a dançar pela cozinha, sacudindo o bebê em seu colo, e o balançar fazia o choro do bebê oscilar de uma forma engraçada.

_ㅤㅤVocê já pensou em ser pai, John? _

ㅤㅤA pergunta vira e mexe reaparecia na mente de John e ficava por ali, flutuando, esperando uma resposta que ele temia não saber. É claro que já havia sonhado em ser pai, mas isso fora há anos atrás, quando era jovem e ainda servia às forças armadas. De acordo com os planos de John, ele conheceria uma moça bonita, se casaria, e teria dois filhos com ela: um menino e uma menina. Mas, novamente, aquilo fora há anos atrás.

ㅤㅤAgora que morava em Baker Street era quase impossível manter uma única namorada por mais de dois meses, quem dirá se casar! Sempre havia algum empecilho que as afastava ― e quando digo empecilho aqui, refiro-me a duas palavras: Sherlock Holmes.

ㅤㅤJohn nunca soube muito bem explicar o que acontecia. Basicamente, ele arrumava alguém, esse alguém conhecia Sherlock e, no máximo, dentro de três dias ia embora para nunca mais voltar. É claro que John ficava enfurecido toda vez que isso acontecia, mas ficava mais enfurecido ainda por não conseguir se manter enfurecido com o amigo pelo resto do ano. No outro dia os dois já conversavam como se nada houvesse ocorrido.

ㅤㅤEnquanto ainda dançava com o bebê no colo, John Watson se perguntava em silêncio como aquilo havia acontecido ― como sua vida virado de cabeça para baixo ao aceitar morar com um maluco estranho, ser quase morto umas dezenas de vezes e, agora, ter um bebê nos braços. Tudo aquilo parecia loucura, mas de duas coisas John tinha certeza; primeiro: a vida com Sherlock nunca ficava monótona, e, segundo: se lhe fosse permitido voltar no tempo para consertar as coisas, John faria não mudaria nenhuma escolha que havia feito.

ㅤㅤFoi mais ou menos neste instante que Sherlock retornou. John ainda remoía os pensamentos confusos em sua cabeça, mas adiou-os para mais tarde.

ㅤㅤ― E aí, conseguiu alguma coisa? ― perguntou ele ao ver que Sherlock depositava uma sacola plástica sobre a mesa. Tirou lá de dentro uma caixinha de leite e uma mamadeira com aparência velha e empoeirada. ― Isso é da Sra. Hudson?

ㅤㅤ― Da filha dela. A Sra. Hudson gosta de guardar lembranças.

ㅤㅤ― Sorte a nossa ― John murmurou. E quase deu um grito ao ver que Sherlock já ia colocando o leite na mamadeira. ― Ficou doido? Esse troço deve ter mil e uma bactérias. Precisamos lavar primeiro. ― Sherlock bufou. ― E esquentar o leite. Bebês têm que tomar leite morno.

ㅤㅤ― Como sabe de todas essas coisas?

ㅤㅤ― Todo mundo _normal_ sabe dessas coisas, Sherlock.

ㅤㅤ― Bem, eu não sei ― retrucou Sherlock.

ㅤㅤ― Mas você nem sabia sobre o sistema solar!

ㅤㅤSherlock se calou, visivelmente irritado. Odiava quando John começava com esse papo de planetas e/ou tentava ensina-lo algo sobre isso.

ㅤㅤ― Quer saber? Deixa que eu faço isso. Você segura o bebê agora ― disse John, e antes que Sherlock pudesse protestar, já segurava a criança nos braços.

ㅤㅤO bebê recomeçou a gritar.

ㅤㅤ― O que eu faço? ― Sherlock perguntou alarmado.

ㅤㅤ― Dance com ele. Ele gosta quando dançamos.

ㅤㅤ― Eu não vou dançar com o bebê!

ㅤㅤAntes que desse por si, porém, Sherlock estava dançando; da maneira estranha dele, mas estava. O bebê se acalmara de novo e ficou a encarar o rosto de Sherlock seriamente, quase como se tentasse deduzi-lo.

ㅤㅤJohn chorava de tanto rir.

ㅤㅤ― Isso é ridículo! ― exclamou Sherlock enquanto ainda se movia de um lado para o outro com tanta habilidade quanto um pinguim tentando dançar _ballet_.

ㅤㅤDepois de alguns breves minutos, John tirou o leite que havia posto no fogo ― ainda rindo histericamente ― e o colocou na mamadeira já lavada.

ㅤㅤ― Bom! ― Sherlock suspirou aliviado enquanto se aproximava. ― Agora é sua vez de segurá-lo.

ㅤㅤJohn gesticulou para que Sherlock esperasse mais um pouco. Respingou um pouco de leite no antebraço e soltando um palavrão ― _Ugh, essa merda está quente!_ ―, pediu para que o outro esperasse um pouco mais.

ㅤㅤSherlock mordeu os lábios para conter uma reclamação. Os dois foram até a sala e lá esperaram, impacientemente, o leite esfriar até uma temperatura decente.

ㅤㅤ― John, meus braços estão doendo.

ㅤㅤ― Fracote! ― brincou John, e por fim tomou a criança nos braços para que Sherlock se alongasse mais uma vez. ― Me passe a mamadeira, Sherlock.

ㅤㅤOs dois se sentaram no sofá e John tentou posicionar a criança da melhor maneira possível em seus braços. Quando achou que parecia confortável, cuidadosamente levou a mamadeira até os lábios do bebê, que sugou o leite como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

ㅤㅤ― Nossa! ― até Sherlock se assombrou.

ㅤㅤ― Pois é. O coitadinho deveria estar morrendo de fome.

ㅤㅤOs dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, apenas observando a criança com atenção. Depois de certo tempo, John soltou um riso nervoso.

ㅤㅤ― Que foi? ― Sherlock perguntou.

ㅤㅤ― Você e eu, tomando conta de um bebê juntos. As pessoas definitivamente vão falar.

ㅤㅤ― Não se elas não souberem.

ㅤㅤ― Sherlock, o choro desse bebê provavelmente foi ouvido num raio de cem quilômetros.

ㅤㅤVoltaram suas atenções para o bebê novamente. A última gota do leite se fora.

ㅤㅤ― Nossa! ― Sherlock exclamou outra vez.

ㅤㅤJohn tomou, delicadamente, a mamadeira das mãozinhas que a seguravam e se passaram três segundos inteiros antes que o berreiro recomeçasse.

ㅤㅤ― Ele deve querer mais ― sugeriu Sherlock.

ㅤㅤ― Pode até ser, mas não podemos dá-lo mais leite. Essa criaturinha tomou uma mamadeira inteira! Mais um pouco e ele bota tudo para...

ㅤㅤO choro se interrompeu por um segundo. Houve um breve soluço e antes que pudesse evitar, John se viu coberto de vômito. ― ...fora. ― completou com uma careta enojada. ― Segure o bebê, Sherlock!

ㅤㅤ― O que eu faço? ― Sherlock perguntou em pânico ao segurar a criança novamente. Estava usando sua blusa roxa predileta e não queria que esta fosse suja.

ㅤㅤ― Dance com ele, cante, recite poemas, sei lá! ― John gritou enquanto corria para se trocar.

ㅤㅤO vômito havia sujado sua blusa, e boa parte de sua calça, então John teve de se trocar por inteiro. Já havia mudado de blusa e se preparava para colocar calças limpas quando escutou um grito desesperado de Sherlock vindo da sala ― _JOHN!_

ㅤㅤFicou tão estarrecido que saiu correndo do jeito que estava e nem percebeu, apenas de cuecas.

ㅤㅤ― O que aconteceu? ― John perguntou alarmado quando viu que Sherlock segurava a criança no ar com os dois braços esticados, como se tentasse afastá-la o máximo de si.

ㅤㅤAntes que Sherlock abrisse a boca para responder, porém, John _sentiu_.

ㅤㅤ― Jesus! Era só o que faltava! ― exclamou ele, levando as mãos ao nariz. ― Como vamos trocá-lo, Sherlock?

ㅤㅤ― Eu não sei! Você que sabe dessas coisas de bebê.

ㅤㅤ― Adorável dia você escolheu para não saber de nada, _huh?_ ― John rosnou e se dirigiu à porta.

ㅤㅤ― Ei, onde está indo? ― Sherlock o seguiu, ainda segurando o bebê no ar de maneira ridícula. ― Não pode me deixar aqui sozinho com ele.

ㅤㅤ― Não só posso como eu vou. E nem adianta vir de ladainha, pois isso tudo é culpa sua! Estou fazendo muito ainda em te ajudar.

ㅤㅤ― John... ― Sherlock choramingou. John parou no meio do caminho e girou nos calcanhares para encará-lo. ― O que eu faço com ele enquanto isso?

ㅤㅤ― Primeiro, segure o bebê direito, Sherlock, ele não morde. E segundo: _se vira_. Eu vou ali ver se a Sra. Hudson pode nos ajudar. Enquanto isso, tente não fazer besteiras. Volto logo.

ㅤㅤJohn ainda podia escutar alguns resmungos ininteligíveis de Sherlock enquanto se dirigia ao apartamento ao lado. O bebê ainda chorava. Por alguma razão, John Watson sorria. Ainda não percebeu que só estava de cuecas.

ㅤㅤMas a Sra. Hudson percebeu.

ㅤㅤ● ● ●

ㅤㅤ― E aí, o que ela disse? ― Sherlock perguntou quando John atravessou a sala de estar como uma bala. John só respondeu depois que retornou de seu quarto alguns minutos depois, inteiramente vestido e ainda desconcertado pelo episódio.

ㅤㅤ― Ela disse que há uma farmácia 24h aqui por perto que entrega em domicílio. Disse também para pararmos de incomodá-la à essa hora da noite porque ela não é nossa empregada nem nada.

ㅤㅤSherlock sorriu. Segurava o bebê fedido nos braços e andava em círculos pela sala de estar, o que parecia ter acalmado a criança, que agora estava calada. Ou talvez estivesse apenas tonta pelos giros, John pensou.

ㅤㅤ― Já ligou para lá?

ㅤㅤ― Aham, alguns minutos atrás. Eles já devem estar aqui a qualquer momento.

ㅤㅤNão demorou muito para que os dois escutassem as batidas. Sherlock se encaminhou à porta e John o seguiu por força do hábito.

ㅤㅤO entregador era um carinha baixinho e gorducho que pareceu muito simpático aos olhos de John à primeira vista. O cara não tirava um sorriso idiota no rosto.

ㅤㅤ― Lindo filho, o de vocês. Tem quantos meses? ― perguntou ele enquanto entregava a sacola a John, que a partir deste momento já começava a não achar o entregador tão simpático assim.

ㅤㅤ― Ele não... ele não é nosso filho ― John respondeu, embaraçado.

ㅤㅤ― É claro que não. Digo, seria biologicamente impossível e... ― o entregador se interrompeu quando se deu conta da besteira que falava. Sherlock e John o encaravam com os olhos estreitados. ― Desculpe. Não é da minha conta. ― Acrescentou, corando. ― São 6,90.

ㅤㅤJohn pagou ao moço e quando este já se afastava, não aguentou e disparou:

ㅤㅤ― Nós não somos gays!

ㅤㅤ― É claro que não! ― o entregador berrou em resposta e se foi, deixando John filosofando se aquela fora uma frase irônica ou não.

ㅤㅤ― Ugh, o que essa criança comeu? Assado de gambá? ― John brincou enquanto trocava a criança tão desajeitadamente que faria qualquer mãe experiente gritar com a visão.

ㅤㅤSherlock se mantinha por perto, observando John fazer seu trabalho, em silêncio. O que começava a alarmar John, pois Sherlock nunca ficava calado assim por mais de dois minutos. A não ser, é claro, que ele estivesse dormindo, desmaiado, drogado ou quase morto ― o que felizmente não era o caso.

ㅤㅤ― Qual é o nome dele? ― John perguntou, esperando quebrar o silêncio. O bebê agora brincava alegremente mordendo uma lupa que Sherlock havia lhe dado.

ㅤㅤ― Thomas Maddens ― Sherlock respondeu com a voz aérea. John achou que talvez pudesse estar com sono; o que seria completamente normal, dado que eram quase quatro da manhã.

ㅤㅤJohn suspirou cansadamente.

ㅤㅤ― Prontinho, Tom! ― exclamou ele, levantando a criança em sua nova fralda limpa que parecia um pouco mais para lá do que para cá. ― Agora só temos de colocar você para dormir. E, Sherlock, jogue a fralda suja no lixo depois.

ㅤㅤJohn seguiu para a sala naquele instante, portando não viu se Sherlock havia mesmo jogado a fralda fora ou não. O sono começava a lhe atingir, e se o bebê não dormisse logo, John temia acabar dormindo em pé mesmo.

ㅤㅤO pequeno Thomas também parecia demonstrar sinais de cansaço, mas todas as vezes que fechava os olhos por mais de dois segundos e John achava que finalmente fosse dormir, ele os abria avidamente, perscrutando tudo ao seu redor com máxima atenção.

ㅤㅤJohn já começava a desistir quando Sherlock adentrou o local com seu violino em postos. Franziu o cenho.

ㅤㅤ― Vai tocar a essa hora?

ㅤㅤ― Já foi provado cientificamente que música acalma ― respondeu Sherlock. ― Talvez o bebê durma.

ㅤㅤJohn soltou um risinho cético e se deitou no sofá com o bebê de bruços sobre seu peito. Thomas permaneceu inquieto por alguns segundos, mas assim que ouviu o som do violino, automaticamente se acalmou e relaxou seu corpinho esparramado.

ㅤㅤJohn achou aquilo mágico.

ㅤㅤ― Foi provado cientificamente, John ― Sherlock sorriu enquanto tocava.

ㅤㅤAos poucos, John percebeu que os olhinhos do bebê começavam a se fechar com mais frequência. Alguns segundos depois, fechou-os completamente e adormeceu. John conseguia sentir o leve movimento de respiração da barriga do pequeno sobre a sua e, de algum modo, aquilo o fazia confortável.

ㅤㅤJá que John não havia perguntado, Sherlock finalmente não aguentou e começou a tagarelar sobre como havia desvendado o caso do sequestro.

ㅤㅤ― Eu realmente não me importo, sabe? ― John murmurou enquanto sentia os olhos pesarem. Apesar de tudo, ele sorria.

ㅤㅤSherlock continuou a tagarelar como se John jamais o houvesse interrompido. Só se calou, por fim, quando percebeu que o amigo havia pegado no sono faz tempo e ele estava falando para as paredes.

ㅤㅤFinalizou a música em seu violino e, colocando o instrumento de lado, ficou a observar John e Thomas dormindo, suas expressões calmas e relaxadas. Em algum momento, o bebê estremeceu e Sherlock pensou que talvez pudesse estar com frio, o que o fez ir até seu quarto e pegar um cobertor.

ㅤㅤSherlock só conseguiu dormir quando se certificou de que John e o bebê estavam perfeitamente aquecidos e confortáveis.

ㅤㅤ● ● ●

ㅤㅤ― _221B._ ― John Watson leu na já tão conhecida porta de seu lar. Abriu-a vagarosamente e soltou um grito com o que viu.

ㅤㅤPuta merda! Haviam bebês por toda a parte!

ㅤㅤBebês no chão, bebês nas escadas, bebês no teto ― _Como eles conseguiram chegar lá? _― e bebês que começavam a agarrar e escalar suas pernas como sangue sugas de fraldas.

ㅤㅤJohn quis GRITAR! Mas algo lhe dizia que se o fizesse, desencadearia o maior coral de choros da história, e esta era a última coisa que queria àquele momento.

ㅤㅤEnquanto subia as escadas com dificuldade, tentando ao máximo não pisar em nenhum bebê, conseguiu escutar uma melodia distante vinda de cima.

ㅤㅤ― Sherlock? ― ele chamou em um sussurro. Ninguém respondeu. A melodia ficava mais alta à medida que ele subia e John abriu a porta cautelosamente. ― _Sherlock?_ ― disse ele, se esgueirando sala adentro.

ㅤㅤ― Oh, olá, John! ― a voz de Sherlock vinha detrás de sua cadeira, e de onde John estava, não conseguia ver sua expressão. A melodia parou abruptamente.

ㅤㅤ― Sherlock, o que está acontecendo? ― John perguntou em um murmúrio nervoso. ― De quem são todos esses bebês?

ㅤㅤ― Como assim _de quem_ são? ― perguntou Sherlock, finalmente girando sua cadeira de modo que John pudesse vê-lo. Parecia o mesmo de sempre, exceto pelo fato de que usava um avental e tinha um bebê nos braços. Thomas!, John reconheceu. ― São _nossos_ bebês. ― Sherlock concluiu.

ㅤㅤ― O... O quê? ― John gaguejou. _Era impressão dele ou as paredes estavam girando? _

ㅤㅤ― Parabéns, John! Agora você e Sherlock são papais! ― exclamou a Sra. Hudson, toda animada. _Quando ela apareceu ali? _

ㅤㅤ― Eu não...

ㅤㅤ― Nós somos pais, John! ― Sherlock exclamou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha enquanto sacudia o pequeno Thomas em seus braços gentis. John sorriu também, mas não estava muito certo sobre o porquê. Tinha a impressão de estar esquecendo alguma coisa. Algo importante. Mas o que era mesmo?

ㅤㅤContemplou os bebês que cobriam cada extensão do apartamento e levou as mãos à boca, parecendo completamente perdido.

ㅤㅤ― Como vamos fazer pra tomar conta de todos eles, Sherlock? São muitos!

ㅤㅤSherlock se aproximou e abraçou John pelos ombros.

ㅤㅤ― Nós vamos dar um jeito. ― Disse ele, depositando um beijo na testa de John.

ㅤㅤ― Certo...

ㅤㅤ"_John, acorda!" _

ㅤㅤ― Ahn?

ㅤㅤ"_John!" _

ㅤㅤJohn acordou tão alarmado que assim que seus olhos se abriram e encararam o azul vivo das íris que lhe fitavam de volta, sentou-se por impulso, chocando sua testa com a de Sherlock violentamente.

ㅤㅤ― _Oh, meu..._ Desculpe-me, Sherlock! ― disse John, esfregando sua testa dolorida. ― Você está bem?

ㅤㅤSherlock também pressionava a mão em sua testa e, por sua careta, mesmo um leigo como Watson poderia deduzir que ele não se sentia lá muito bem.

ㅤㅤ― Ótimo! ― respondeu ele, porém. ― Você?

ㅤㅤ― Estou bem... bem.

ㅤㅤE apesar da resposta, John sentou-se e apoiou a cabeça entre as mãos, sentindo-se meio nauseado. Só depois de algum tempo percebeu que Sherlock o encarava desconfiado.

ㅤㅤ― Que foi?

ㅤㅤ― Tem certeza de que está bem?

ㅤㅤ― Absoluta.

ㅤㅤ― Você estava inquieto em seu sono ― Sherlock observou, cauteloso. ― Algum pesadelo?

ㅤㅤ― Ah, sim! ― para sua própria surpresa, John riu. ― Eu sonhei que... ― interrompeu-se, porém, de forma repentina. Havia acabado de se lembrar de algo importante.

ㅤㅤBebês... bebê... _Thomas! _

ㅤㅤ― Onde está o bebê? ― perguntou ele, alarmado, levantando-se de supetão e levantando o estofamento do sofá como se houvesse alguma possibilidade de a criança estar ali.

ㅤㅤ― Definitivamente ele não está debaixo do sofá ― observou Sherlock.

ㅤㅤ― Há-há! Muito engraçadinho... Mas, sério, Sherlock, onde ele está?

ㅤㅤ― Eles acabaram de levá-lo.

ㅤㅤ― _Eles?_

ㅤㅤ― Sim, "Lestrade & Companhia". Prometi que iria devolvê-lo hoje e assim eu o fiz. Oh, também prenderam o sequestrador. Preciso estudar mais sobre isso mais tarde. Lestrade disse que quando o acharam, o homem estava em uma série crise de nervos e... _John_? Está me ouvindo?

ㅤㅤJohn havia se sentado novamente, sentindo-se vazio de pensamentos, emoções, tudo. Havia um cheiro engraçado no ar, mas John não lhe deu muita atenção.

ㅤㅤEncarou o chão sem realmente enxerga-lo por um bom tempo, só sendo chamado à realidade quando Sherlock disse seu nome. Então notou um cobertor caído aos seus pés. Apesar de ainda escutar a voz de Sherlock tagarelando no plano de fundo, demorou a responder qualquer coisa por um bom tempo. Pegou o cobertor nas mãos e, por fim, encarou minuciosamente o amigo. Sherlock demorou alguns segundos para identificar a pergunta sem palavras.

ㅤㅤ― Thomas estava com frio ― disse ele, finalmente, tentando se mostrar indiferente.

ㅤㅤJohn Watson sorriu.

ㅤㅤ― Tem certeza de que está bem? ― perguntou Sherlock, estreitando os olhos e exibindo um meio-sorriso como consequência ao de John.

ㅤㅤ― Certeza. ― John levantou-se sorrindo, seus olhos casualmente perscrutando evidências da estadia de Thomas por ali. Por alguma razão, achava aquilo divertido no momento, mesmo que a lembrança de seu sonho ainda lhe provocasse calafrios.

ㅤㅤEnquanto se dirigia à cozinha para preparar algo para o café, escutou a voz de Sherlock da sala:

ㅤㅤ― Até que foi divertido, não foi?

ㅤㅤ― Ora, mas é claro! Traga-nos mais bebês da próxima vez. Assim podemos treinar para quando formos papais ― John brincou.

ㅤㅤ― Bem, já que você falou isso...

ㅤㅤHavia um certo tom na voz de Sherlock. John não soube identificar muito bem o que era, mas foi o suficiente para fazê-lo parar e girar em seus calcanhares para encarar o amigo com seriedade.

ㅤㅤ― Sherlock?

ㅤㅤ"_Meow" _

ㅤㅤSherlock apareceu com uma caixa cheia de filhotes de gato em seu interior. O que explicava o cheiro engraçado no ar (pêlos!) e o miado que John havia escutado instantes atrás.

ㅤㅤJohn Watson franziu tanto a testa que suas sobrancelhas quase tocaram seus cabelos.

ㅤㅤ― Sherlock...

ㅤㅤ― É para um experimento, John.

ㅤㅤ― SHERLOCK!

ㅤㅤ"_Meow" _

_**N/a**__: Esse foi provavelmente o final mais "wtf" que já escrevi na vida. Sério, me desculpem. hahaha_


End file.
